


accusation.

by ladyromanova



Series: one-word challenges [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen, Kleptomania, Metavengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 17:30:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyromanova/pseuds/ladyromanova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it began with little things:</p><p>seemingly misplaced earrings<br/>missing belt studs<br/>disappearing pocket change</p>
            </blockquote>





	accusation.

at first, no one noticed, no one cared.

tasha expected that she’d accidentally pushed her necklace behind the vanity, tony wasn’t particularly organized, pepper’s ring had likely rolled under the bed, coulson’s dwindling stash of paperclips could’ve been misjudged, bruce’s vanishing buttons had probably popped off when loose.

these occurrences escalated to objects of larger mass:  
watches  
cabinet knobs  
tidbits of expensive hardware from tony’s lab

no one knew what to think of the matter: they were all such insignificant items with no distinct similarities aside from being made of metal.

eventually tasha noticed the peculiar way clint rolled his hershey’s kiss wrappers into tiny balls, tucking them in his pocket instead of tossing them in the trash bin.

she began to discreetly monitor the archer, watched the way he pocketed batteries and safety pins and gum wrappers and newly-minted dimes.

the box was hidden in the back of his closet.

shards of glass and keys and jewelry  
nuts and bolts and screws and nails and wire  
buttons and foil and pins

lustrous kleptomania.

she left the box where it sat and never said a word.

ignored the loss of her shiny scraps.

and on the day she caught him in the act of pilfering a gleaming pendant, she just smiled and turned away.

there was no need for accusations.

in the grand scheme of things,  
it was the most harmless thing clint had done yet.


End file.
